<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will the real Prince Ali please stand up? by ViceRoy21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867132">Will the real Prince Ali please stand up?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceRoy21/pseuds/ViceRoy21'>ViceRoy21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sad aladdin, tell me if i should change the name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceRoy21/pseuds/ViceRoy21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know of how Aladdin took on the alias of Prince Ali to win Jasmine's heart. What if I were to tell you that it wasn't just some random name the street rat of Agrabah came up with out of nowhere?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I know I'm a terrible human being for not posting anything. My plot bunny has taken a flying leap into no mans land and refuses to come out. The only reason I was able to do this was cause I saw a thing I wrote two years ago wishing there was a fic about this and suddenly my bunny was like "WRITE THAT SHIT!". so here you go.<br/>P.S. I have NOT abandoned return to the throne, A Look Into The Life Of Hajime Sugoroku, a dragon's curse, My robot, one night wonder, a hybrids journey, or the secret society of sans.... my plot bunny is just a dick who likes to leave me with cliff hangers of my own projects XO all ive been doing the past couple weeks is bing watching gacha undertale and sanders sides videos on youtube.... imma go hide in my trash can now, BYE!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aladdin panted as he raced through the streets of Agrabah, his tiny body able to allow him to weave and dive through the crows of people with ease while his pursuers had more trouble doing so with their much larger adult bodies. He clutched the item in his hold protectively so as not to lose it after working so hard to obtain it. He could hear the yelling of the guards getting further and further away but he dared not look back. His eyes flicked around, looking for something to hide him safely until the guards were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up ahead he spotted an alley and a smile broke out of his face as a plan started to form, he knew the alleys of Agrabah like the back of his hands and if he could just get to it he could disappear with the guards being none the wiser. He risked a quick glance back to see if the guards were looking in his direction. A grin split his lips as he saw they were momentarily distracted and he took that chance to slip away into the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The further into the alley he ran the softer the guards shouting became. He giggled with childish excitement at how easily this had gone. When he could no longer hear the voices he stopped for a moment to catch his breath and check on his prize. He held a large loaf of bread up and sniffed it happily, his stomach grumbling eagerly to have a bite. He licked his lips and was about to take said bite but was momentarily distracted by the sound of sniffling. He looked around in confusion, he hadn’t seen anyone when he had ran in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slunk along the wall, clutching the bread close to his chest in case it was a trap to take it. He poked his head around a corner and blinked at what he saw. Sitting on a box not too far away was a boy about his size though he was dressed in much nicer clothing. Aladdin frowned at the sight, why would such a nicely dressed kid be crying in the back alleys of Agrabah? Aladdin slowly tip-toed closer until he was behind the kid and he tapped him on the shoulder “You okay?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child shrieked at the sudden touch and flinched away. The sudden action caused Aladdin to flinch back also. “D-Don’t come a-any closer! I-I have a weapon!” The mystery child threatened as he scurried to the opposite side of the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin quickly moved back as well after hearing that, clutching his bread protectively “I was just trying to see if you were okay!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fancily dressed child finally saw who had touched him and he slowly relaxed once he saw that it wasn’t an adult he didn’t know “S-sorry… I’m lost and… I thought you were a grown up, I was told to be wary of strangers”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin slowly relaxed as well when he realized the other kid wouldn’t try to stab him “that’s okay, I did sneak up on you… your clothes look really fancy so you aren’t from around here”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded and he sniffled again “I’m visiting Agrabah with my father but… I wanted to explore and I didn’t listen to him when he said to stay close… now I can’t find him”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin listened and moved closer to the boy. He kind of felt bad for him and he thought about what to do “Well… I could help you try to find him? I know this city like the backs of my hands and until then you can stick with me so you don’t get lost any more”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked at Aladdin with wide eyes of wonder “you would really do that for a stranger?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be strangers once we know each other’s names, my name is Aladdin” he told the fancy boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy smiled and giggled softly at Aladdin’s reasoning “My name is Ali, it is very nice to meet you Aladdin, thank you for helping me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin flushed at Ali’s gratitude, no one had ever been happy to have him around before and it made something warm and tingly spread inside him “It’s no trouble, I didn’t really have anything else to do today anyways…. Do you want to come to my place for a bit before we go find your father? I have an awesome view of the city and maybe it will help you figure out where you need to go?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali brightened at hearing that and he nodded eagerly, his worries suddenly forgotten “I would love to! It will be like an adventure! I’ve always wanted to go on an adventure”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin grinned, infected with the other’s excitement and he took the boy’s hand “Well then come on! One of the best times to see the view is at sunset and we should get there just before!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali happily followed after his new friend, both boys radiating pure happiness and excitement as they ran through the alley. Aladdin led the way since he knew where they would be going. It was quite the path to take but both boys blazed along with giggles of joy. Just as Aladdin had said it was almost sunset before they reached where he lived. He helped Ali up into the building, making sure the other watched his step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Aladdin called as he tugged Ali over to the window “It’s starting!”. Aladdin grabbed the curtain that covered the window and tugged it aside, showing the world outside his home to his new friend. Ali looked on with awe in his eyes, the sight was breathtaking; no rare gem could ever outmatch the beauty of Agrabah as the sun's rays covered everything with hues of orange and red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty” Ali said softly as he placed his little hands on the edge of the window. Aladdin pulled himself up to sit on the edge, his bread still in hand. He held the other hand out to Ali and the boy smiled as he took it, using the help up to sit on the ledge beside his new friend. The moment was disturbed by a grumbling stomach that didn’t belong to Aladdin. Both boys blinked in surprise and then Ali flushed in embarrassment as his stomach grumbled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t eat lunch” Ali said sheepishly as he looked away from Aladdin and rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin looked from his friend down to his bread then back again. After a moment's thought he split the bread in half and held it out to Ali. Ali looked up and blinked in surprise at the offered bread “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t offer it if I wasn’t sure, besides I can always get more tomorrow” Aladdin lied, he didn’t want his new friend to feel hungry or bad about taking the food he was offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali took the bread after a moment of hesitation and smiled in gratitude at Aladdin “Thank you, when we find my father I’m sure he will be happy to repay you for this”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin blinked in surprise, he hadn’t thought about that “really? Are you sure?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my father always repays any debts” Ali smiled happily at Aladdin then took a bite of the bread. For some reason at that moment it was the best tasting food he had ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin had a similar thought as he took a bite of his own bread and as the two watched the sun set over Agrabah the two boys thought about how they wouldn’t rather be anywhere else at that moment. They sat there for a while longer, just chatting and having a good time. Before they knew it the sun had set and the stars had slowly spread across the night sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get some sleep, we can find your dad in the morning before all the people are out in the market” Aladdin told Ali as he slipped off the ledge. Ali followed a moment later and Aladdin led the boy over to where he slept. It was a pile of hay covered by a large cloth with a smaller piece of cloth he used as a blanket sitting on top of it. The two boys climbed on top of the makeshift bed and settled down under the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aladdin.. I’ve been meaning to ask, where are you parents?” Ali asked softly as he prepared to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin was quiet for a long moment and Ali almost thought he had fallen asleep. “I don’t have any parents” he finally said quietly. Ali couldn’t see the other’s face in the dark but he could hear the sadness in his voice. The young boy frowned in worry at hearing that, his friend lived alone with no mom or dad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then who takes care of you?” Ali asked as he reached out and took the other’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a big kid, I don’t need anyone to take care of me” Aladdin said, putting on a brave front for his new friend so the other wouldn’t think he was weak. Despite that he gripped the hand back, the loneliness settling back in the more they talked about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali was quiet for a long moment as he simply laid there holding the other’s hand. He thought about how lonely and scary such a situation would be and in a way he kind of understood, he didn’t have any friends so his days were rather lonely when his parents were working. After a long moment of thinking about it an idea started to form in the boy’s mind and before he knew it he was grinning very big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aladdin” Ali whispered as he tugged the other’s hand in case he had fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin heard the excitement in Ali’s voice despite how soft it was “Yeah?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I could convince my dad to bring you home with us? You could be my brother!” Ali giggled, liking his idea the more he thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin was stunned. Ali wanted him to be his brother? “You… you want me to be your brother?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Ali said a little louder then went still for a moment before speaking again in the same soft tone “I’m an only child and life where I live gets boring because I don’t have any friends…. I don’t want to lose my only friend”. Ali’s grip on Aladdin’s hand tightened and Aladdin gripped him back just as tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if your dad says no?” Aladdin said uncertainty, not wanting to get his hopes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t said no to me yet when I ask him for something, I’m sure once he hears about all of this he will agree in no time” Ali said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin let Ali’s confidence inspire hope in him and that night both children went to sleep with dreams full of a future of good times together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning both boys were up early, watching the sun rise over Agrabah; it was just as magnificent a sight as the night before had been. When the sun was fully risen the two left Aladdin’s house and began their trek through the city. Thankfully it was just early enough that not many people were out roaming the streets just yet so it made it simpler for the two boys to roam about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where your dad would be?” Aladdin asked Ali as he looked from building to building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali frowned as he also looked around “I dunno, we arrived yesterday and he didn’t really tell me much about this trip”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he could be anywhere in Agrabah?” Aladdin asked “It’s a big city, if we don’t have a starting place it could take us days to find him”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali felt tears building up in his eyes at the thought of it taking so long to find his father but he quickly scrubbed them away, he wouldn’t be a big cry baby any more; if Aladdin could be strong without his parents then so could Ali “Then we better get started”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys searched high and low for Ali’s dad, asking people they came across if they had seen him. Some adults answered them with an indulgent smile and others chased them away with annoyed scowls. The day progressed like this and the longer they went without making any progress the more disheartened they were becoming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s got to be somewhere your dad would go” Aladdin huffed with a frown as they took a break by a well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… we could always try at the palace” Ali said after a long moment of thinking “Maybe he had business with the Sultan and he would know where my dad is?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin blinked in surprise at hearing that. Maybe he should have thought of this sooner because of the kind of clothing Ali wore but his young mind hadn’t made that kind of connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?... People like me aren’t allowed in the palace” Aladdin said with a small sad frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be with me so it should be okay” Ali said brightly as he took Aladdin’s hand and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin gave him a small smile back and the two continued their walk, Aladdin leading the way to the palace. Fate had other plans for these two boys and it all started with a snake startling a donkey that was pulling a cart.The donkey startled and backed it’s cart into a large tower of boxes. The boxes became unstable and started to topple over. Aladdin had let go of Ali’s hand, his sadness momentarily abated as he ran a little head. The young street rat didn’t notice the tower of boxes but his new friend did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali cried out as he ran towards Aladdin. Aladdin paused and looked back at Ali in surprise. Time seemed to slow down as two sets of eyes, one terrified and the other confused, met. Ali just managed to shove Aladdin out of the way just as the boxes came tumbling down. Aladdin tumbled and rolled from the shove, falling just out of reach of the crashing boxes. It took him a moment to sit up and shake off the dizziness but then he realized what had happened and he scrambled to his feet and looked upon the pile of boxes with rising horror until he couldn’t contain his scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ALI!!!!” Aladdin cried out as he ran to the boxes. He was shoved out of the way by several grown men, the adults quickly swarming around the pile and shouting at each other, drowning out the desperate cries of the little boy who was continuously being shoved away until he couldn’t even see the boxes any more. No one would listen to him as he tried to get their attention. Aladdin was drowning in hopelessness and despair, no one would help him and his best friend because all they saw was a boy dressed in rags getting in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was forced to stay far away from the boxes for many hours after the incident. All he could do was stand there and cry helplessly, Ali was probably already dead. Aladdin may be young but he wasn’t stupid, he knew what death was; you don’t survive on the streets without knowing. Ali had probably been crushed or suffocated or or or… Every time Aladdin thought about it new tears started to fall. Ali was dead and it was all his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark by the time Aladdin finally moved. He slowly walked away, his whole body numb from the realization that he would never see his best friend ever again.. They had only known each other for two days but it already felt like a lifetime away. Aladdin made his way back home and he fell upon his hay stack, he had no energy left to shed tears. The street rat let his body finally pass out, cheeks still damp and nose still dripping. It would take him a few days to finally find the will to get out of bed but even years later he couldn’t will himself to let go of the memory of two young boys holding hands in the dark and dreaming of the day the two could become brothers in everything but blood.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Princess Jasmine walked through the halls of the palace in search of the Genie. She was very worried about her husband and wanted to know if Genie knew of why Aladdin had seemed so sad the past few days. They were still relatively newly married so they were still getting to know each other. It took awhile but she found Genie playing a game with Aboo, Carpet, and Iago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genie” Jasmine called as she walked up to the group. All heads raised to look at her and she noticed a pile of cards in the middle of their circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you princess?” Genie smiled at his best friend’s wife, setting his hand down to give the lady his full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you about Aladdin, he’s been so sad lately but every time I ask him about it he says that he is okay” Jasmine told him worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genie frowned at hearing that and turned to fully face the princess “Al is sad?.. Now that you mentioned it he did seem down in the dumps earlier, I offered to let him join the game night but he said he had plans”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have no idea what is causing it?” Jasmine asked with a worried frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genie shook his head and was about to answer when Aboo spoke up and told something to the Genie in monkey speak. Genie blinked and turned to the monkey with a surprised look “Al is usually sad this time of year? What do you mean?”. Genie listened to the monkey as he spoke more and Jasmine looked on, wishing she could understand monkey like Genie could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Aboo stopped chattering Genie sat there pensively for a moment then turned back to Jasmine with a frown “Aboo said Al is like this every year, he will be sad and listless for a few days then go back to normal, it’s been like that ever since he and Al first met and even he doesn’t know why it happens”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m just supposed to let my husband be sad until he gets over it?” She said in frustration and all the genie and monkey could do was shrug. There was quite for a long moment where all of them sat quietly and stewed over this fact. There was the sound of someone walking over to them and they all looked up to see Aladdin approach them. He was dressed in his street clothes today and paused at seeing everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I was just going to ask Carpet to take me somewhere but I can come back later if you’re all busy” Aladdin said as he took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Al it’s fine, we were just finishing up our game” Genie grinned at his friend as he magiked the cards away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going Aladdin?” Jasmine asked as she walked up to her husband, he still had that sad look in his eye that she so badly wanted to get rid of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave the woman a small smile and shook his head “Nowhere special, there’s just a spot in the city I like to visit around this time of year and I didn’t really feel like walking to it…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come with you then?” Jasmine asked with a soft smile as she took his hand in her’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin was silent for a moment as he stared down at their hands, a slight far away look in his eyes. The group in the background shared a look then returned their eyes to the couple. Aladdin took a breath then cleared his throat “I um… usually go there alone, I… Sorry Jasmine but…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, you need this moment for yourself” She gave him an understanding smile and he returned it with a small one of his own. They held hands a moment longer then let go and Aladdin turned his eyes to Carpet who quickly flew over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks buddy” he said softly then turned to Jasmine “I won’t be gone for too long”. With those parting words Carpet shot up into the air and the two soon disappeared from sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has such a deep hurt inside of him” Jasmine said softly as she thought about the look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m amazed you all don’t realize what’s goin on” Iago scoffed as he stretched, getting all eyes turned toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Genie asked with a frown of worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you’re ancient and the monkey has known the kid for years!” Iago exclaimed, pointing at Genie and Monkey then throwing his wings up in frustration “The kid is grieving over losing someone!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone blinked in surprise at the parrots words, surprised that such a deep answer could have come from someone like Iago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who could the kid be mourning though? His dad’s alive so it can’t be him can it?” Genie asked and looked at Aboo who shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could it be his mother?” Jasmine asked with a worried frown and again Aboo shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should let the kid keep his secrets, not all wounds should be poked at” Iago told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then how are we supposed to help him?” Genie asked worriedly as he picked up Aboo and hugged him much to the monkey’s annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya don’t, let the kid cope in his own way” Iago told him “you heard the monkey, he usually goes back to normal after a couple days”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess and Genie brooded over these words, unhappy that they couldn’t help the one person who deserved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Aladdin was sailing through the sky on top of one of his most trusted friends, sure Carpet may seem like just an object but Aladdin was sure the magical item had a soul. As the two flew Aladdin allowed his thoughts to wander. Memories played before his eyes like ghosts, he watched two little boys running and laughing unaware what fate awaited them. He would have stayed in this trance like state had carpet not bucked under him to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh sorry, I didn’t think about giving you directions” Aladdin said sheepishly and pointed out where he needed to go to the magic carpet. It was such a short trip but also seemed to take ages in Aladdin’s mind. Carpet landed when Aladdin told him to and the human hopped off the rug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank’s Carpet, you can go back to the palace; I’ll walk back” Aladdin told it as he gave it a pat. Aladdin could tell the carpet didn’t feel right about leaving him but it knew that the human was too stubborn to argue with. Carpet decided to compromise with Aladdin and let the human know it would stick close. Before Aladdin could argue Carpet flew away to rest on a nearby building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin sighed and shook his head at the magical item's own stubborn side. He gave it no more thought after that and turned his focus back onto his task at hand. He began walking the rest of the way, pausing at a flower stall to purchase a handful of flowers then at the bakers stall to purchase a loaf of bread. Carpet followed him as he walked until Aladdin came to a stop at one spot in particular. He stood there for a long moment with both items in hand, simply staring at nothing. After several minutes he laid the flowers down against a wall then took a seat beside them. He stared down at the bread in his hands, a small smile on his lips as he once again let memories dance through his eyes. Then he started to speak about all that had happened since he had visited this spot last year, so much had happened and he had quite the tale to tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told of his trip to the cave, finding the Genie, wishing to be a prince to make the princess fall in love with him. He apologized for using a name that didn’t belong to him. He told about almost drowning, getting thrown in prison, losing the genie to a mad man and almost dying in an icy land. He told about how he came back to save the day and finally getting to marry the princess. “I think you would like my friends, Ali” Aladdin said quietly as he toyed with the bread in his hands. He heaved a sigh and pushed himself to his feet, beginning the trek he could do with his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carpet followed at a distance, refusing to leave Aladdin alone just in case something happened. Aladdin made the journey back to his old home, so many memories hitting him with a force that it nearly caused his eyes to water. Aladdin set foot into his old home for the first time in nearly a year and he felt his heart ache as he remembered whispered promises by two foolish boys in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to go take another step but paused as his eyes landed on a figure sitting in his window. This person was dressed in clothing he’d only ever seen on people who came and went through the palace… though they seemed slightly more simple, possibly in an attempt to not stick out like a sore thumb. He couldn’t see their face though since their back was to him. They were looking out at Agrabah, watching the sun set over the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin was at a loss for a moment, unsure what to do. Finally he decided to speak up “Nice view isn’t it?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure startled and spun around, hand going to a sword that rested at his hip that Aladdin hadn’t noticed until then. When Aladdin could finally see the other’s face he took in his features. The man was handsome despite a scar that crossed over his eye and sealed it shut. As the two made eye contact memories flashed before Aladdin's eyes again of a moment in an alley so many years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The well dressed man slowly relaxed when no move was made to attack him and he cleared his throat “Ah forgive me for my actions, you startled me… I wasn’t expecting someone to be here, this place looks like it hasn’t been inhabited in a while”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s my fault for being so silent, I sometimes forget how quiet I can be” Aladdin told him “So I take it you’re enjoying the view? I used to live here until about a year ago”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Yes it’s quite beautiful when the sun casts colors as it sets” The man said as he looked back out the window and Aladdin joined him a moment later “It reminds me of something from a long time ago… some forgotten memory that keeps slipping through my grasp, I was in an accident when I was younger you see which caused me to lose a large portion of my memories”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that, it must have been rough” Aladdin told him, feeling sympathy for the stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed and nodded, his hand coming up to touch the scar over his eye “It was indeed… but at night as I slept I would always have the same dream, I would be looking out at a view like this… and there would be a warmth in my heart as I hold hands with another and I hear a whispered promise to never be alone”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin’s heart ached harder at those words and this time a tear really did come to his eye. “I knew someone a long time ago who made me that same promise” He said quietly “I knew him for two days before…. He died in an accident”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked over at Aladdin and something in his heart and mind pulled, something that told him that he needed to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I visit the spot where he died every year then I sit here and watch the sunset like we did all those years ago, sharing a loaf of bread” Aladdin told him as he stared down at the bread he still held. After a moment he broke the food item in two and held out the second half to the stranger beside him “I may as well share this bread instead of letting it go to waste, would you mind remembering the dead with me?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger stared down at the bread in surprise then slowly took it from the other “of course, I would be honored to share this moment”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin gave him a small smile then took a bite of the bread. The other took a bite as well and something inside him seemed to unwind for the first time in years. He let his one working eye fall closed as something in his mind flickered before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw himself sitting in an alley, crying in fear and loneliness. He saw himself sitting in there very window watching this very sight with another little boy. He couldn’t see anything but he felt a small warm hand in his own and heard whispered promises to take the boy home with him so they could be brothers forever. He watched the same little boy running ahead of him, watched as a tower of boxes fall towards the boy he had vowed to never leave alone. The last thing he saw was himself shoving the boy out of the way then everything falling dark as pain exploded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long moment of silence Aladdin glanced over to see how his mystery friend was. He startled when he saw the tears streaming down the other’s face. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed. “Ah… hey buddy, are you alright?” Aladdin asked as he reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s eye flew open and he raised his head to look up at the man the little boy from his memories had become. A fresh stream of tears flowed and a choked sob became lodged in his throat. “I broke my promise” he gasped, the bread crumbling as his hand clenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin watched in confused alarm as the man seemed to break down “H-hey whatever it was I’m sure it isn’t so bad”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head almost violently and dropped to his knees as he gripped his head “I’m so sorry! I promised! I promised!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” Aladdin called, dropping to his knees in front of him, gripping his shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting manner “buddy hey breath”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I broke my promise! I left you alone! I’m so sorry Aladdin!” He cried out causing Aladdin to freeze. Aladdin starred in wide eyed shock at the stranger before him, a stranger that knew his name and knew Ali’s promise. He felt his heart constrict and his throat burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how… how do you… know my name” Aladdin said weakly, his grip tightening on the man’s shoulders “How do you know my name? Who are you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his one working eye and looked up at the other blurrily. He sniffled and gave him a wobbly smile “and here I thought I was the one with memory problems, did you suddenly forget me?.... I’m Ali”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin swallowed heavily and slowly let go, backing up a few inches as he shook his head “Ali is dead, I watched him get crushed under a mountain of crates”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali sniffled again and rubbed his eye “actually I wasn’t crushed though very nearly, the crates fell around me and blocked me in… one of the crates splintered and caused me to lose my eye…. I was hit in the head and blacked out, when I came to I only had enough memories to get me back to my father… This is the first time I’ve left my kingdom since that day, my parents have been so terrified of losing me that they barely let me even leave the palace”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a prince” Aladdin breathed in shocked realization. He had always known Ali was from a wealthy family but he hadn’t realized how wealthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali nodded and stopped rubbing his eye “I am, I’m the prince of a far off city… I’m here with my father for a meeting with the sultan of this city… I snuck away to explore and my feet led me to this place… now I know why”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All these years… you were alive” Aladdin said quietly, his heart almost seeming to seize with the overflow of emotion that seemed to crash over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have come for you sooner had I not lost my memories, I’m so sorry Aladdin” Ali said sullenly, hanging his head in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aladdin stared at the man in front of him, the same person from all those years ago and now that he really looked at him he could see that same little boy. “All these years I thought I had gotten you killed… but you’re alive” he said as he felt something inside him, a heart wrenching sensation that hasn’t left since that day, finally disappear. He felt like for the first time he could breathe through lungs that were free of obstruction. The next thing he did was completely by impulse. Aladdin lunged at the man and gathered him into his arms, hugging him so tightly he could have snapped some ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali blinked in surprise, his arms going around Aladdin as well and he returned the hug with just as much force. The two sat there, simply hugging and shedding tears until the sky was dark and stars dotted the sky. They were reluctant to part but Aladdin was the first to pull back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have so much to tell you” Aladdin told him, a large smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to hearing every word” Ali told him back, a smile just as big on his own face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>should i write a third chapter or just leave it with this happy reunion? I dunno</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>